


Day 18

by VigorousSpring



Category: Silmarillion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigorousSpring/pseuds/VigorousSpring





	Day 18

I will be doing a video a day to countdown to the Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, but AO3 can't seem to recognise it when I try to import it, so I think I'll have to post it like this. 

 

[Day 18: Silmarillion Accent Meme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oW9tv8BcDso)

 

In other news, Elrond is in Dol Guldur!


End file.
